The invention relates generally to four stroke engines and particularly to arrangements for supplying fuel in a fuel/air mixture to the combustion space defined in part by the cylinder head of the engine.
It is common in four stroke internal combustion engines to employ an intake manifold between the cylinder head and a carburetor or other charge forming means so as to supply a fuel air mixture through the intake manifold to the combustion space defined at least in part by the cylinder head. However, during engine operation, and particularly during starting and low speed operation in cold water, liquid fuel can collect in the intake manifold and find its way to the crankcase, thereby thinning the engine oil supply and causing poor engine durability.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 4,717,808 Cyll, et al. January 5, 1988 4,717,813 Berg, et al. January 5, 1988 4,865,004 Widmer, et al. September 12, 1989 ______________________________________